little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kiss/The Sun Sets (Alice version)
Gideon stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Alice and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his green eyes. "You're the one." "Gideon!" Blaze shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Mirage's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Alice's voice. But Gideon ignored her and pressed his forehead against the blonde-haired girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Alice started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Gideon, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Alice and Gideon were going to kiss for good, the girl and cat kissed, and Blaze saw Gideon kissing Alice and yelled in Mirage's voice, "GIDEON, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Alice succeeded in kissing Gideon for good before the sun set on the third day. Just then, a bright pink aura of glowing light; a light that surrounded Alice and Gideon, who were still kissing, revealing that kiss of true love had worked. However, Alice opened her eyes and leaned back, smiling at Gideon because she remained a human permanently. "NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN!!!!" Blaze screamed in Mirage's voice. As Blaze screamed, she curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Mirage. She fumed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-cat, half-octopus. Mirage growled as she crawled down the deck to Gideon and Alice, sitting on the railing and shouting, "You'll pay for this!" With one final look, she jumped over the side of the boat. Gideon looked at Alice in confusion. "Who is that creature?" Gideon asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders, mumbling 'I don't know' under her breath. As Mirage descended into the depths of the sea, she continued in the direction of her cavern, Kaa and Sir Hiss followed close behind. Mirage groaned in frustration, thinking of her upcoming failure of trying to steal Gideon's heart from Alice. "Poor little girl. It's not her I'm after," she muttered angrily to herself. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Back on the boat, Alice breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Gideon when they saw Dijon suddenly appearing underwater, confronting Mirage. "Mirage, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Mirage with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Timon was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-cat, half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Dijon the Thief!" Mirage chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Where is Alice?!" "She's fine, Dijon! The kiss of true love has completely made her a human permanently." Mirage chuckled with an evil smile on her face. The half-cat, half-octopus showed Dijon the contract that Alice signed. "And besides, we made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Dijon froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Without a word, furious that Mirage manipulated Alice into one of her evil deals, Dijon powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Mirage was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Dijon saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Dijon was horrified as Mirage laughed at his problem. Dijon brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Mirage snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Dijon stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Mirage took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Dijon. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Mirage, "The niece of the great Arabian dog thief is a very precious commodity." Dijon looked up at Alice with Gideon by his side on the boat and tried to swim to her, but Mirage stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Dijon pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, cape, pants, and hat. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he and Alice got in a lifeboat. The Grand Duke quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince and his lover. "Gideon, what are you doing?" The Grand Duke called. "Duke, Alice and I have found love for each other; we are not going to be separated forever!" shouted Gideon, as he rowed, with Alice looking concerned about this. Back underwater, as Mirage manipulated Dijon. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Dijon looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-cat, half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious niece. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Alice's place. "Ha! It's done then." Mirage exclaimed. With that, the contract circled around the king, making a whirlpool around Dijon, as he suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Meanwhile, on the surface, Gideon was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He and Alice could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Dijon's turban came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Timon. Timon's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Dijon in his polyp form. "Oh!" Timon gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "At last!" Mirage smirked, as she picked up the white turban and placed it on her head, covering her headdress, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs